


To Bucky

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Death, World War II, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the Howling Commandos drink to Bucky after his fatal mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bucky

Steve Rogers stands outside the room with his back against the wall, breathing deeply. Inside the room he hears the Howling Commandos, his friends, his comrades, quietly talking, their voices almost too low to hear. They've been quiet, reserved, taking their cue from Steve, who is doing his best to hold it together. Every day he replays Bucky's death, the fall from the train, and every day he is more haunted by it. There was nothing he could have done. That hurts the most.

 

Taking another deep breath he turns and goes through the doorway. It's just the Commandos in the room, the bar a favourite hangout of theirs whenever they're in this part of France. Their conversation stops and they watch him. They're hurting too, after all Bucky was a member of their team, but they didn't know him like Steve did.

 

"Have a drink, Cap," Dugan says, and pours him one. "It's scotch. At least, I think it's supposed to be. I could kill for a bourbon but..."

 

Steve takes the drink but doesn't sit down. Holding it in his hands he thinks of Bucky and presses his lips together tightly. He clears his throat.

 

"We miss him too," Morita says.

 

There are nods and murmurs around the table and Steve smiles for the first time in days. It's a small thing, a tiny candle in a dark and barren room, but it's a beginning.

 

"He was my best friend. My brother. I could always count on Bucky. He was - he was-" He looked away from them, staring intently at a poster on the wall while his vision blurred. The others glanced away and Steve cleared his throat.

 

Gabe held up his glass. "To James Buchanan Barnes."

 

The others joined in, murmuring the name of their fallen companion, and Steve wished he had the words to express how grateful he felt to have them all here with him. Instead he raised his glass and the small smile flickered on his face again.

 

"To Bucky."   


End file.
